


Tremble for my Beloved

by Museohmuse



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 day drabble challenge, Anchors, M/M, slight mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museohmuse/pseuds/Museohmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Stiles wasn't his mother. Stiles was a healthy, conscientious, young man who could take a little pain. And so he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble for my Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Whee, first legit Sterek fic~
> 
> Unbetaed for now, but I plan on updating the betaed version soon!
> 
> Title inspired by Collective Soul's song.

The shaking in Stiles' fingers was something he could handle, really. It was a pain in ass, and it could be mighty unhelpful at times, but it kind of came with the territory. Having ADHD was a bitch, and came with side effects like having a body that often didn't follow its brain's decisions.

But then came the chest pains. That, Stiles almost certain didn't come with the ADHD. He took heartburn tablets for it - the pains were too irregular to try and go on a pill - but it was like eating candy. Stiles would always bat his pack's hands away from him when they reached towards him to take his pain away, but some sneaky bastard (Erica or Scott) would find a way.

Stiles really didn't know what to tell his father, who constantly fought Stiles to see the doctor. Stiles worried for the unnecessary bill, studiously ignoring the threat of something really serious going on with his body, the whisper of physical diseases that would make him end up six feet under.

But Stiles wasn't his mother. Stiles was a healthy, conscientious, young man who could take a little pain. And so he did.

Along with the pains and the shaking, Stiles' dreams took a strange turn. He dreamt a lot about a pretty brunette with a wide smile and familiar eyes; an expansive forest bursting with activity from a multitude of families; and a searing pain in his heart that echoed the flaming husk of a house.

Stiles knew what the last memory represented, and had a few good clues about the others, but he never said anything. He continued to focus extra hard on his pencil to make sure it didn't go flying across the room, learned to curb the pains in his chest from overtaking him, and just slept less.

Derek, as Stiles' Alpha, was more aware of Stiles' pains and frustration. He'd often be the first to grip Stiles by the back of his neck if his jittering became too distracting, or the first to notice when Stiles was in the throes of another chest pain. And the dreams, well - Derek would bring over heaps of work to distract Stiles with so he would immediately fall into a dreamless sleep after exhausting his brain.

Stiles never expected to depend on Derek for comfort, for a release; but when he began to expect Derek's daily visits and pack meetings, Stiles just rolled with it, not pausing to question the ease.

The other pack members might have noticed this, but nothing was said outright. Erica's pointed smirks, Lydia's eye rolls, and Scott's indignant confusion did not go unnoticed, but Stiles and Derek just let the motions slide.

It all came to a peak when Derek was ripped nearly in two by a particularly vengeful wendigo. Stiles rushed to his side, second only to the rest of the pack who could approach Derek faster.

"Is he - Scott is he - ?" Stiles gasped, ripping through the backpack that had miraculously survived the battle to get to the first aid kit. But God, there was so much blood; Stiles didn't know how his measly kit would fix anything.

"Stiles, you have to use your..." Erica trailed off, unable to properly capture Stiles' abilities aside from a pointed wiggle of her fingers.

"I don't even know if I can do that shit! It's way above my level, I just don't-" Stiles' hands, already trembling, raked through his hair.

"Stiles..." Derek's voice was weak, basically a whisper, but the name was clear.

"Yes, Derek, yeah, I'm here. You're - you're going to be fine, I swear to you. Back in tip-top Alpha state, I swear." That damned trembling was infecting Stiles' voice, and he forced himself to swallow past a lump in his throat.

Stiles reached forward with his quivering hands to lay a hand on one of the few clean areas on Derek's body - and just like that, Stiles reached new clarity. The unnecessary motions vanished, Stiles' fear was swept away to the back of his mind, and he felt his spark so much closer and more powerful than ever before.

"God, Derek, what?" Stiles gasped, gripping Derek. He didn't wait for an answer, feeding into the spark and expanding it, pushing it out and coaxing it to envelop Derek and heal him.

A sigh bordering on a moan escaped Derek's mouth, a noise Stiles knew Derek would deny he ever made until his dying day. Stiles smiled, moving his hand up to Derek's hair and stroking it.

"God, you idiot," he laughed, his chest contradicting not with pain, but with immense happiness.

After that night's events, it was like Derek was never out of reach. When Stiles practiced with Deaton (who refused to accept Stiles referring to these lessons as 'Magicks 101'), Derek shadowed him, his presence giving Stiles a calmness over his control, and something to focus on.

And at pack meetings, Derek made sure to keep Stiles on sight, never straying too far even when his betas practiced their sparring and he jumped into the mix.  
Stiles didn't completely understand what had changed, and how much he did not want things to change back. But he did understand that his constant trembling was now a barely noticeable tremor that would only come up once every blue moon. And his chest pains all but vanished, the most Stiles would get being a slight discomfort for a couple seconds.

And at night, when he dreamed those unfamiliar memories, there were no more visions of a burning house and a palpable heavy heart. More and more memories featured a group Stiles identified as a family, and settings that allowed for freedom and relaxation and family.

Finally, at some point, Stiles put his hand on Derek's shoulder, relishing in how he immediately leaned into the touch. His hand moved slowly up to cup the back of his neck. Derek's eyes, closed as Stiles touched him, opened at his stillness.

"So," Stiles said softly. "Anchors?"

Derek smiled softly, a sight Stiles was still getting used to, and nodded into Stiles' hand, which was now rest on Derek's cheek. "I almost wondered you wouldn't catch onto it."

"I'm your research guy," Stiles huffed.

"So you can imagine my impatience," Derek replied, sidling closer to Stiles.

"Words are important, Derek," Stiles chastised not for the first time. "I'm a magician, dammit, not a mind reader."

"You would consider a moment wasted without a pop culture reference, wouldn't you?" Derek's tone was mocking, but his eyes crinkled with an unseen smile. His own hands, unmoving for several long, painful moments, finally made their place on Stiles' hips, pulling him even closer.

"God, we could have been doing this forever, you're the worst," Stiles groaned, resting his face on Derek's neck.

"I had to be sure, this isn't something you can just jump into."

Derek felt Stiles sigh on his skin, shivering at the foreign sensation. "By all means, move at a glacial pace. You know how it thrills me."

"Stiles," Derek huffed, "you are incorrigible." Stiles grinned, his mouth open to respond, but was quickly swallowed by Derek's insistent lips.

Stiles' fingers, relaxed in Derek's hair, buzzed pleasantly. Yeah, Stiles thought, definitely something I can handle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an author for the AO3 Auction, and I'd love for you to check out my page (under the same name here) and see if I'm worthy. Even if I'm not, there are other authors who are far more popular than I who I'm sure would love to be taken advantage of. /waggles eyebrows/ So check out the Auction, it's for a good cause!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as fattomatoberries~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
